Torn
by EclpseWolf62
Summary: Naruto is a new student at Konoho High. Right away he meets Sasuke and feels and immediate attraction. What happens when an amber haired Kiba also draws Naruto's attention. Who will Naruto choose? Rated M for later Lemons and Language. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Kid**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters involved with the anime or magna. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing these…

_Italics_ – thoughts

_Underlined/Italics_ – Flashback

* * *

Wolfie: W00t! It's my first fanfic!

Naruto: Yay! Go Wolfie!

Sasuke: Would you guys give it a rest? You're so pathetic…

Naruto: -pouts

Wolfie: Way to ruin it…ya fun nazi.

* * *

"Oh silly me! I forgot you were coming well anyways, welcome to the class. Please take a seat in the back and I'll be with you just as soon as I get the class started."

Naruto gave a polite nod to his new teacher, a small smile curving on his soft lips. For once in his life, the blonde followed instructions without being told twice. He was far too nervous at the moment to put up any sort of fight anyways.

Since Gaara, his older brother, had decided to move them to Leaf Village, Naruto had been extremely nervous and uncertain about everything making him uncharacteristically calm. Which really wasn't a bad thing…well according to his brother at least.

Balancing his old, beat-up notebook and his newly obtained school handbooks, the blonde started down the narrow aisle between the student filled desks. _Ah Why are they all starting at me?! I hate being new! Hate it! Hate it! Hate it! _His mind screamed. Smiling down nervously at the gawking teenagers, Naruto sat down in his seat. Slowly his sapphire tinted eyes began to take in each and every student. It was a strange group really. A pink haired girl, a guy in green spandex, and ….

Naruto paused and cocked his head to the side. Sometimes it really paid off to be gay, especially when a perfect guy was sitting right next to you. Raven hair. Pale skin. Glimmering ebony eyes. Knock out! _Leave it to the teacher to sit me next to an underwear model! How am I supposed to pass this class?_

"Hey…you, do you always stare at people or is it just me?" the stranger asked, turning so his dark eyes were focused completely on Naruto. On his lips played a grin, clearly meant for the blonde to see. Diverting his eyes immediately, Naruto blushed, his cheeks burning a rosy color. _Why is it I always get caught?_

" Why would I stare at you? God. Self center much?" the blonde threw back. Despite the way he talked, Naruto turned his eyes back to his notebook. He really didn't need this already. It was only his first day and already he was getting himself into trouble.

" So much for this move being a good idea…" he mumbled to himself. Reaching up, Naruto ran the fingers of his right hand through his hair causing the strands to come together then part like a curtain. Now that he had started to focus on the board, he realized he was very much behind on the curriculum. Not much of a surprise there. He had pretty much expected that.

With a small sigh, the blonde reached into his folder and took out a spiral notebook and a pencil. Staring to take notes, he managed to get down the first paragraph before the teacher interrupted him.

" Sorry it took so long Hun. I had to review a few things with the class. Anywho, my name is Tsuki Sensei and I'll be your Everyday Living teacher. Here is your schedule, locker number, and the book for this class. I'm sure this is all very overwhelming, so I'll tell you what Sasuke here will show you around. I know he looks intimidating but all the Uchihas are like that. Good luck Naruto!" she said quickly, hardly taking a breath the whole time. Before she left, Tsuki flashed a bright smile and patted Naruto's head.

Eagerly taking his schedule, Naruto unfolded the while paper and looked over his classes.

Period 1: Everyday Living. Tsuki Sensei

Period 2: World History: Iruka Sensei

Period 3: English: Kakashi Sensei

Period 4: Art: Jiraya Sensei

Period 5: Advanced Algebra: Jirobo Sensei

Finally the blonde smiled. At least he had gotten the classes he had wanted. Things didn't seem so bad after all. Folding the paper neatly, he placed it safely in his pocket before going back to his notes.

--

After what seemed like only minutes, the bell marking the end of class rang. Gathering his things, he pulled his folder and books into his arms and stood up, " Hey Sasuke thanks for showing me around. I really appreciate it." He said politely.

" It's no problem. Just keep up I don't want to be too late to my next class." Sasuke said with a shrug before pulling up his bag onto his shoulder and displaying a smirk.

Naruto nodded and raised his free hand in a mock salute, " Aye aye captain!" he mumbled sarcastically, his lips turning up in a playful grin. Sasuke did his best to hide a smile as he exited the classroom, " Feh shut up…Dobe. Let's go." He called back over his shoulder and left the room, snickering to himself the whole time.

" Hey pal what'd you call me? Oi I'm talking to you! Damnit Teme answer me!" Naruto yelled and raced after the boy, nearly running into the door on the way out.

* * *

Wolfie: And that's the end of that chapter.

Naruto: Gah! You made me gay?! What the hell Wolfie?!

Sasuke: …

Wolfie: -Shifty eyes- Erm… it was all Sasuke's idea!!

Naruto: o.0

Sasuke: Narc!!

Wolfie: -laughs nervously- Please review you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Competition? Already?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters involved with the anime or magna. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing these…

_Italics_ – thoughts

_Underlined/Italics_ – Flashback

Wolfie: W00t! Chapter 2! Thank you for the first review! If the rest of you don't review then…

Sasuke: …we're going to hold Dobe over here hostage.

Naruto: What the hell?!

Kiba: What'd I miss?

Sasuke: ….

Wolfie: ….

* * *

" Hey Naruto why did you move here anyways?" Sasuke asked curiously, his voice breaking the silence that had formed around the two.

Naruto shrugged and hugged his folder closer to his chest, " I don't know really. I guess its so my brother could go to the college he wanted to." The blonde answered casually. In all honesty he really didn't know. It had been a spur of the moment decision. One he hadn't even know about until Gaara had told him only a week before they had moved. He really hadn't cared much though. He really kind of liked Leaf Village. It was kinda pretty after you got used to it.

" You live with your brother?"

"Yeah…why?"

"No reason. I do too. I wonder if they know each other…"

Naruto paused and actually thought about it. " Well it depends on how old your brother is. Gaara is a sophomore in college. Doesn't act like it though. He acts like he's two." Naruto said lightly, and giggled softly to himself. Suddenly the blonde gasped, " Hey Sasuke if our brothers have classes together then you could come over to my house…or maybe show me around the Village. Yay! I'm excited. I wonder when Gaara is going to be home. I want to ask him!"

Sasuke stopped and glanced over his shoulder. _This kid is amazingly hyper. I wonder if he has this kind of energy when it comes to more important things…_the raven-haired boy wondered quietly to himself. It was nice having someone around that he could actually talk to. Besides a select few, he really didn't have a good relationship with the other teenagers around the school. It wasn't that he didn't like them really. He just didn't like babbling none stop. It didn't really amuse him that much. " Come over to your house? Naruto are you trying to get in my pants?" he joked, his voice becoming uncharacteristically light. Immediately the raven haired teenager began to laugh, the sound echoing down the hall. The way Naruto's face had turned bright red was priceless. Sasuke really hadn't thought the blonde would be so embarrassed.

Naruto's eyes widened as his face began to take on a scarlet hue. Sure he had only known Sasuke for an hour max, but still…

"Hentai!" Naruto accused, trying to draw the attention away from himself. Attempting to glare at Sasuke, the blonde let his features furrow. Sadly, his attempted glare ended up as a puppy dog pout which only earned another snicker from Sasuke. Pulling his folder closer to his chest, Naruto stalked past Sasuke. Mumbling under his breathe, the teen managed to get in a couple good insults before a pair of soft hands gripped his waist and began to steer him in a different direction. Immediately the blonde's breathe caught on his throat. _What's he doing?_ He wondered nervously, his body tensing underneath Sasuke's touch.

Taking a hold of Naruto's waist and smiled, " Look Naruto I don't know where you think you were going but…class is that way…" he said gently. Guiding the younger boy to the classroom, Sasuke couldn't help but laugh inwardly. Naruto had gotten so nervous so fast…maybe he hadn't been so far off about the whole pants thing.

Letting go of Naruto's waist, Sasuke stopped infront of a wooden door, "Alright Dobe, here it is…I'll pick you up after this class is over and walk you to lunch, okay?"

With a small nod, Naruto took a deep breathe before walking into the classroom. " Erm…sorry I'm late Sensei I…" he began slowly, trying desperately to come up with an excuse. Luckily for him, the teacher simply laughed.

" Look its fine Naruto. It's your first day. Just come on in and relax. We're not doing anything today anyways." The teacher assured. Letting out a breath, Naruto relaxed, his shoulders lowering.

" Thanks." He said thankfully and went to sit in an empty desk. At least he could relax a little bit, he really needed time to process all that had happened so far. Just as he sat down, Naruto found himself staring directly into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. " Oh…" he whispered, his voice filling with confusion. One moment there had been nothing there and then BAM! Instant amber eyed beauty.

" Hey, you must be Naruto. I'm Kiba." The stranger said, introducing himself with a wide grin resting his elbows on the tabletop of Naruto's desk, Kiba rest his chin on the heel of his hand. " Ya know you don't have to carry around. Didn't your guide show you your locker?" he asked, firing off question after question.

The blonde simply stared down at Kiba, not quite sure how to react or answer the boy's questions. " Erm…" he began cautiously, only be interrupted by a female voice.

" Kiba would you leave him alone. I'm sure he doesn't want you crowding him like that. Plus…Sasuke is showing him around and that means he's off limits to you." The pink haired girl lectured, her emerald eyes glaring daggers at Kiba.

Naruto couldn't help but giggle, " It's fine…really. I was just caught off guard. It's not everyday that I have to answer forty questions at a time." He joked lightly, his eyes glancing to Kiba. Sakura smiled in return. " I guess your right. Anyways I'm Sakura. I think your in my everyday living class too."

While Sakura and Naruto were talking, Kiba slipped out of desk and somehow managed to slip by Naruto without the boy noticing. Sitting down on the floor, Kiba rest his head against Naruto's thigh. Immediately a smug grin appeared on his lips as he looked up at Sakura," See Sakura…" he began, " he doesn't mind." He finished leaning his head back more so he could stare up innocently at the blonde.

Naruto felt himself blush at the sudden contact. Only his first day and already he had guys hanging all over him. _Life is good._

* * *

Wolfie: And that's the end of that chapter.

Naruto: Gah! You made me gay?! What the hell Wolfie?!

Sasuke: …

Wolfie: -Shifty eyes- Erm… it was all Sasuke's idea!!

Naruto: o.0

Sasuke: Narc!!

Wolfie: -laughs- Anyways yeah my chapters are short but I'm working on it. Please review. Constructive Criticism never hurt.


	3. Author's Note

A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated, but the other day when I went to go and type up my next chapter I discovered that my Mom threw it away things it was trash. Upsetting as it is, I'm kind of glad that I can rewrite it now. Anyways I'll update soon I promise, and maybe you'll get lucky and they'll be a kiss involved! Hehe

Love, Wolfie!


	4. Chapter 3

A/n: Yay I finally updated! Took long enough right...well anyways this chapter is kind of short but hey I'm try. Thanks for the reviews you guys I really appreciate them. I know I'm not doing their personalities perfectly, but I'm trying.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto...sadly.

* * *

Suddenly the bell for lunch rang causing Naruto to jump and let out a small gasp. At the same time a loud bump was heared along with muffled cursing,

" Naru-kun hat hurt!" Kiba whined softly, a mock pout forming on his lips. Unfortunately for him, Kiba had still been resting his head on the blonde's lap when he had jumped earning himself a nice smack on the forehead from the over hanging desk. It really hadn't hurt much, but hell it would earn him some sympathy points and possibly even a get well soon kiss. Slowly a devilish smile spread across his lips as he raised his eyes back up to Naruto.

" Kami-sama Kiba I'm so sorry! The bell rand and...and...ohmygodI'msosorry!" Naruto cried, his words slurring as he tried despretely to apologize to Kiba. Turning to Sakura he practically pleaded with his eyes for her to help him. _Gah! This is a disaster! _

Sakura merely giggled, her hand rising to cover her mouth. " Aw Naru-kun it's okay. Don't worry about it so much, Kiba's got a thick skull. I'm sure it didn't hurt him too much." she teased, a bright reassuring smile forming on her lightly painted lips. The blonde was so absolutely adorable. He'll fit in no problem. "Hey come on you guys, the bell rang. Let's go eat, besides I want to introduce you to Ino Naru-kun!"

Tossing a look of mock offense in Sakura's direction, Kiba got to his feet and offered a hand to help the boy up, " I see how it is Sakura-chan..." he joked, trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably. So far things had gone smooth. He had been curious about the new kid coming, his entire grade was, but he really hadn't been expecting anything like Naruto. Not like it was a bad thing, actually...he felt himself drawn to the boy like a moth to a lamp.

Naruto took Kiba's hand and gave a relieved smile when he realized that Kiba wasnt really hurt. Brightening up immediately, he practically hopped from his seat. " I'm starved Sakura-chan, please say you have ramen in this place..." he said slowly, waiting for the worst. Instead he recieved a nod causing him to grin. " Then what are we waiting for? Let's roll!" he cried excitedly and started for the door. Opening it, the blonde suddenly paused, his sapphire eyes blinking rapidly before a grin overran his lips, " Hey Sasuke-kun!"

Almost immediately after Sasuke's name left Naruto's lips, Kiba wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and pulled him close. " Oh...hey baka. What brings you here?" he asked, flashing a smug smile in the Uchiha's direction.

Sasuke's body tensed, the muscles in his jaw clenching. " Shut up dog breath." he growled and if it wasnt for Naruto looking so very confused he would have turned around and left. Leaving Kiba to hang all over the blonde all he wanted. Casting a warning glare in the Inuzuka's direction, Sasuke finally spoke again, " Hey Dobe I have to drop some stuff off at my locker, you want to come with me? I'll share it with you." Sasuke offered, enjoying the pissed off look that had appeared on Kiba's face. _Serves the mutt right for touching what doesn't belong to him. _He thought rather smugly before turning around and starting to walk down the hall.

Naruto just kind of stood their, akwardly for a few minutes. Why was Kiba holding onto him so tight and why did Sasuke look so mad. It was so confusing. Finally, the blonde pulled away from Kiba and flashed the amber haired boy a bright smile, " Thanks for hanging out with me during class! I'll see you later, okay? Bye Sakura-chan!"

With a small wave, Naruto turned around and turned his full attention towards Sasuke, " Lead the wa-- Damn it Teme you could at least wait for me! Come on wait up!"

Sakura smiled and returned the wave before turning her eyes to Kiba and giggling, " Looks like you have competition." she said and shook her head at the stupidity of the Inuzuka before starting down the hall towards the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 4

Naruto: Whee people are actually reading it!

Wolfie: Gah I know! They like us! They really like us!

Kiba: No. They just like me.

Wolfie: Nuh uh

Naruto: They hate you!

Wolfie: Yeah!

Sasuke: Would you people shut up. We all know they come to read about me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be writing these.

_Thoughts_..._Flashback_

* * *

"Sasu-kun I would just like to point out that you pretty much suck at lying." Naruto teased, casually leaning himself against the cold row of lockers. It was funny really. He had just met Sasuke...only hours ago and yet he could already read the boy like a book. It really wasn't that hard considering Sasuke had a way of grinding his teeth when he was mad and pouting slightly when he was thinking. Pausing for a moment, Naruto giggled inwardly and wrapped his arms around himself in a gentle hug. _Being around this kid is gonna be great fun! _Smiling a little the blonde shifted his attention back to Sasuke in an attempt to ease the truth from the raven haired boy's lips. " Soo..What's up?"

At first Sasuke just ignored him and continued to put his ten ton math book onto the top shelf of his locker, taking great pains to keep his eyes away from the blonde. At the moment he was trying to sort through his thoughts and word his thoughts correctly. He really hadn't expected Naruto to pay attention to the way Kiba and himself talked to eachother. After all it was only Naruto's first day...he wasn't supposed to be worrying about that kind of thing. Sasuke did have to admit it was refreshing to see someone who could actively think for themselves though. Konoha was filled with a bunch of morons and he found himself grateful that their population hadn't grown.

" Do you ever stop asking questions? Nothings up. Just had to put Kiba in his place." Sasuke answered simply. With a small shrug of the shoulders, the raven haired teen shut his locker with a slam and leaned his back against the cold gray metal. Out of habit he allowed a dead serious look to form on his face as he crossed his arms across his chest. It wasn't often that he relaxed around people and he wasn't really used to standing in a less...intimidating stance. It didn't seem to bother Naruto though and that he had to quirk an eyebrow at. The kid was so absolutely innocent in a way. Well at least High School hadn't fucked with his psychi yet. " Why do you want to know anyways Dobe? Did something happen with you and Kiba?" Sasuke pursued, making his voice sound as casual as possible. What he was really doing was trying to get Naruto to tell him what happened instead of just going and beating in Kiba's face for putting his hands all over Naruto during the last hour.

The blonde rolled his eyes and smirked, " Oh please I don't know what you're talking about I wouldnt--"

Sasuke glared a little and interupted the younger boy, " I heard Kiba was feeling you up in class." he blurted . At that moment Sasuke suddenly blanched. The look that washed over Naruto's face was the look of a thousand deaths. Very Scary.

" What! How would you know? You were spying on me in class?!"

" No idiot why would I do that? You're paranoid!"

"..."

" Naruto..not what I meant."

" You had Sakura tell you what happened."

" Well...yeah."

Naruto just kind of stared for a moment, not really knowing whether to be pissed off or just laugh about it. It was pretty cool to see Sasuke get all protective over him and all but damn it Kiba was none of his damned business. Glaring at the Uchiha infront of him, Naruto smiled, " I see. Well I'm going to go hang out with Kiba. Come and find me later when you decide to be mature about things." he said and with a small wave pushed his figure off of the lockers and turned around. Sticking his hands in his back pockets, the blonde giggled quietly to himself and began to count backwards in his head from ten._Ten...Nine..Eight..._

" Naruto wait come on it's not like that I swear!" Sasuke fumbled, the words barely coherent as they spilled from his mouth. For the second time that day, Sasuke completely let his hard ass exterior fall apart as he raced after the blonde.

_Three...Two...One._

Grasping Naruto's arm, Sasuke whirled the boy around and tried to explain. " Seriously Naruto I just...Wait. Why are you laughing?"

Staring at Naruto with a confused look, Sasuke listened to the giggled that rolled from the younger boy's lips. While he didn't quite enjoy the fact that he was being laughed at he was relieved that Naruto wasn't mad at him. At least now he wouldn't have to beg for forgiveness. Relaxing a little, Sasuke released the boy's tanned arm and slipped his hands into his own pockets and put on a small pout in mock betrayal.

Naruto couldn't help but burst into a new fit of laughter. The look that had been on Sasuke's face was absolutely priceless. " Sasuke sorry, but seriously calm down. I know I'm not your only reason for not liking Kiba but that's cool. Share when you're ready. Now come on let's eat I'm starved!" With that Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand and dragged him towards the cafeteria.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little as he allowed himself to be dragged down the hall. _This is gonna be one hell'ova year._ He predicted and squeezed Naruto's hand gently.

" Damn it Dobe I can walk by myself!  
"Shut your face and hurry up!"

" What'd you just say!?"

* * *

Wolfie: Well that's it. Next time we're gonna do a timey skippy thingy!

Naruto: Yep the next chapter get's pretty steamy.

Kiba: Oh really.With who?

Sasuke:...

Wolfie: Shh Naruto don't tell em yet!

Naruto: Aw why not?

Wolfie: Just cause. We gots'ta wait for people to review first so we can see who they want with you the most.

Sasuke: You make him sound like a hooker

Wolfie: Yeah and you're an asshole! -Sigh- Anyways review you guys. Oh yeah and I would just like to note that this was supposed to be with the last chapter but I messed up so here it is. o.o;;


End file.
